


The Alternative

by fallingskys



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys





	The Alternative

A young child sat alone on the floor, knees tucked into their chest, secured with their arms rapped around their legs as if to be a guarantee that they wouldn't slip away at any moment or any time. Another child in the hallway leading to that room, peaking through the barely opened door, debating whether or not it was worth the risk of approaching the other. The child seemed to be only around six or maybe five years old, barely that and their small figure seemed to push away any assumptions that they were older than that on any interpretive level. They were in a hoodie far too big for them, giving off the appearance of drowning in thin, grey fabric. They shivered intensely every few minutes, the only hint that they were human and not a statue on the ground.

The boy who had poked his head through the doorway now decided to step into the door, the creak giving away his position, but he had a feeling his friend had a pretty clear idea what he was going to do and where he had been hiding that whole time.

The boy was hunched over slightly as he walked and it was obvious to those watching that he was purposefully trying to walk with a slouch and form the habit of an odd demeanor, than actually having that naturally. He was gawky, wearing a far too large, white, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans so baggy they seemed that might fall off of his body at any moment. It seemed not to be a problem in the slightest, however, as he walked forward. His red eyes and bright blonde hair a prominent combination, he’d often been asked if he was an albino. The first time that another child had even suggested the idea he’d just stared and then laughed.

That’d be a blessing compared to what “gift” he had, he didn’t consider it a gift in the slightest but it did make him different. He found himself thinking about the floating letters and numbers above people’s heads until late at night. He’d stopped laughing when he’d seen the numbers above their head. They were going to die soon and he told himself not to get close to that kid. His plan was not to get close to anyone in particular really but that plan had been changed when the new kid with the small, pressing numbers above their head had gone up to them and offered him something priceless. A smile, often unappreciated, the smallest human emotions and kindness can mean a pure rush of happiness for another.

They’d seemed so young but a friend was a friend nonetheless and the two soon became practically inseparable, on the rare occasion that they would disagree with one another, their fights were small and lasted only a few days, forgotten almost immediately. They were the oddest kids where they stayed but that wasn’t too bad. It just made them more likely to be noticed and…picked. That was everyone wanted though, so they ignored the stares and continued on.

He’d never told anyone about the numbers and letters that floated above everyone’s heads but it didn’t seem too important and in time, he forgot what they meant. He had no clue but sometimes he’d stay up thinking late into the night about his friend. He wondered what they meant but he especially wondered why their numbers were so, so very small compared to the others that he saw above their head.

He heard his friend sigh while moved closer to him and speak, “You’re overthinking things,”

It was more of a statement than a question and they both knew it. The child finally looked away from the window and up at the other as he came to a standing stop next to him.

“Isn’t that our job? To over analyze and nitpick every single detail? Leave no stone unturned, it’s a race against time itself. Our enemy is undefeatable really, that’s the irony of this whole stupid venture,” the other replied with something like a noise of disbelief at the other’s naïve nature.

“Except we’re not racing time, at least, not really,” He replied, sitting down next to the other, automatically wrapping an arm around their shoulder and pulling them closer.

The other just glared at them in response, but it was too dark to see that. The boy had a feeling how the other would react though and a light smile threatened to play across his lips. It was obvious that they prickled at affection but he had a pretty good clue why this was and continued on.

“Oh? Who are we racing then, ourselves? Death? I suppose death is a pretty worthy ally,” He retorted.

The other didn’t respond, letting the other continue on.

“…I’m not a child you know. Even if I am inconveniently, like this,” they finally spoke.

“I’m pretty aware of that fact, yeah,” He responded.

“B?”

“Yes?” he replied.

“Don’t you find all this ridiculous and not worth it?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Are you being serious? I’m going to assume you’re not and don’t feel the need to interrupt me with your optimistic shtick either.” They added as the other started to open their mouth to respond.

“B. I have to refer to you as a letter and not my friend, to protect our identities I suppose. Ridiculous. I can’t know my closest friends name and I’m going to die referring to you as B…It’s idiotic.” They finished.

They felt the other’s grip tighten on their arms as they spoke, holding onto them so hard that they didn’t doubt his, B’s, fingers would leave little blue, crescent-shaped marks on their arm for later. He’d apologize for it for days and not touch them if he knew so he wouldn’t say anything, stupid. It was all so stupid.

“I’m-“ They began.

Sorry? Was that what they had been about to say? Who knew, it didn’t matter now, they were grateful for the seemingly unwelcome introduction.

“Alive. Not dead. Breathing,” He finally said, “Not choking. Not being suffocated by a plastic bag.”

The other offered him a slight smile. It was an odd game, not likely to cheer anyone up but it seemed to help them. A word game, they had always liked word games. He had not but he’d never tell them that, but he was sure they knew.

“..Asphyxiated?” They added after about two seconds of silence with a slight smirk.

“Always with the complex wordplay?” He questioned.

“Of course, how else would someone so small seem mature and smart? If I didn’t force myself into a habit of this, would any of my superiors ever manage to respect me? It’s better to seem aplomb, sophisticated, stuck-up…”

“Like someone shoved a stick up your ass?” He raised an eyebrow.

They made a noise that was a combination of surprise, disbelief, and amusement.

“Yes, that as well.” They smiled.

“I haven’t exactly had it referred to that by my superiors just yet but I’ll look forward to that day approaching.” They continued on, a true smile now present on their lips, though small.

“I’d be a horrible boss.” He said.

“Of course you would assume it was you who I was referring to!” They said and pushed slightly on his chest but didn’t move away.

“Who else would it be? I’m talented, smart, handsome….” He met their look of doubt with a shrug, “Okay strike that last part.”

A moment of silence. The sound of rain hitting the windows the only noise other than the brief movements in the hallways that shouldn’t have been present at this time of night and the boy moving slightly.

“You know, you wouldn’t look half bad if you actually were yourself. You don’t have to look and act like L all the time. You have your own brilliance and you’re far more creative than you give yourself credit for. Not unattractive at all, just not yourself. You two fairly similar as well. If you died your hair raven-black, I might even mistake you for the same person at a distance. I would quite dislike having to decipher which person is my closest friend and whom L is so frequently.” They responded, slowly, wording everything carefully and with precision.

“You’re attracted to L and would like to befriend him. I look up to him and want to be like him, what’s so wrong with that?” He retorted.

“I said he was a moderately good looking person a total of once and I’ve never repeated that because you likened the phrase to the actions of consuming poison, no, to my shoving the poison down your throat. Would you not find it odd if I decided to commentate on how you’re “moderately good-looking” out of the ordinary?” They spoke, confusion in their voice.

“That would be a little odd.” He said.

“Exactly. Now try not to take offense to whatever dull commentary I take place in. Soon we’ll just be skeletons in the ground or ashes in the wind. We’ll burn together, our ashes entangling in the wind, and finally settling together at some location. Of course if we did find each other in death we’d then continue to travel together correct? You are aware of my odd sense of wanderlust and seem to share it a bit.”

“I’d like that. So is that what will happen after we die?” He asked, entertaining the thought even though it was very morbid.

“I really hope so. Fire is such a beautiful monster and I’d love to be consumed by it in my last moments even though the suffering would be unbearable…” They answered.

“You’re only ten and you look five, how can you possibly be so sad and pessimistic this early on?” He asked.

“Careful, big words scare others off or do you not recall?” They responded and then sighed when they realized that there was no getting around the question.

“Thank you for the kind compliment, I love having the body of a five year old, the age of a school girl, and the mind of a forty-year old man who’s long been forgotten. Do you know horrid that would be to be abandoned by all? Your kids have gone through the most troublesome periods of their lives and they’ve informed you frequently how hated you are. They then decide to take themselves to college, forgetting all memories of you. Your wife dies and your kid runs away, leaving you wondering all the time what it was that drove them so far? You’ll never have the chance to find out because you were too prideful to manage to ask why.” They responded.

“…”

“Ah, yes, that was not really much of an answer at all was it? It probably has something to do with the fact that I’m A. It’s nothing but just a letter yet it haunts me. Some dream of terrors beyond belief in sleep and nightmares full of these things that they fear, I have my nightmares existing here. The only relief for me is sleep because only then I don’t have metaphorical shoes to fill. A is just letter but it means so much more to me. It sticks out like a sore thumb, the second person to have the honor of a letter. The first person to take over once L is gone and has died. I’m grateful for such a high opportunity of course but I’m sure you can begin to have an understanding of why I feel like this. When I write A down or I’m addressed by A, the only thing I see is a large bleeding red sign that screams Alternative. That’s what A seems to stand for, there’s no better letter is there? Alternative, alternative, alternative. They scream at me. I’m not brilliant, I’m just me. That frightens me at times B, that among so many other things. I hope that satisfies your curiosity.” They finished with a large sigh.

“I had no idea, we all feel pressure, why take it on yourself?” He finally asked.

“Why indeed. When your first in line for the throne, things start to look rather dim and you realize the crown is lot duller than it originally seemed, pardon the expression.” They said.

“I see.” He said.

They sat for that for a long time, his arm wrapped around their shoulder, keeping them close. They were there together staring at the rain as it fell, lightening occasionally crashing and sending a bright light into the room.

It illuminated them, the shadows of two people so close together, but though they were physically there, they were mentally very far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is different, eh? I enjoyed writing it a lot though, nice to squeeze a different fandom in here. Not to mention I get to play with the fact that there's an entire new character who's personality I get to sculpt and make, with some other things and story in mind of course, this was a lot of fun to write and I have a feeling it will continue to be fun to write in the future!


End file.
